ladys_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Raziel
'Appearance' Height: '''4'2ft '''Build: '''Buff and Stocky '''Main color: '''Greyish blue '''Markings: '''complex markings in bright blue, dark navy and white '''Skin color: '''White '''Eye style and color: '''Angled and bright gold in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has a messy dark blue mane of hair. '''Other noticeable features: Large wickedly curved horns, large leathery wings and a scorpion tail. Overall clothing style: Usualy black casual clothes, Refuses to wear shoes. Usualy wears a studded collar of sorts. 'Personality' Likes *Booze * Working out * Hanging out with friends * Sleeping in * Good food Dislikes *Being hungry * Seeing people suffer * His Sister * Not being in control of his life * Being hunted Fav drink: Beer Fav food: Raw Steak Personality: * Steadfast * Gentle Giant * Good Natured * Likes to tease people * Confident * Acts first, thinks later * Loyal * Brave * Prone to Exessive drinking * Protective * Agressive when Angered * Alpha Male 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Physically Strong * Regenerates damage hella fast, capable of even regrowing limbs * Lethal Venom in scorpion tail Weaknesses: *Holly Magic and blessed weapons hurt like hell and can stop him dead in his tracks * Can only really be killed through decapatation or a special kind of blade 'History' *Born a good few thousand years ago as part of a triplet. * Manticores where very numerous and their habit of eating people led those people to retaliate * A special blade was forged that could kill manticores and presented to the angel Zyrael to hunt the manticores to extinction * Was still very young when they were targetted, his mother taking him and his sisters into the mountains trying to escape their fate. * They were found however but his mother deffended them with tooth and claw, managing to break the blade that had braught down their kin so easily. * The angel however uses a curse to seal him and his siblings away in a labirynth, hoping they'll just starve to death * They don't starve to death, even as they wish they could, suffering through hunger as they grow up, trying to eat anything they can find save for eachother, being reduced to practically walking skelletons * During the second great angel and demon war however a demon breaks the seal to set them loose upon the angels. The starved manticores set upon anyone in their path, angel or demon and gorge themselves on them. * Are pretty much enslaved by the demon that freed them. * His brother Lucius has the worst time of it, being the runt and not as pysically capable as Raziel and Cynth. * Cynth pretty much becomes the warden of the slaves, being the favorite * Raziel pretty much shuts down his personality and reverts to an almost primal state * A new slave arrives, a rather odd one at that, doesn't really notice much of the events that transpire but said slave hits it off with his sister and the two manage to outfox their master and kill him. * Is pretty much forgotten and left behind by his siblings , seeming to them broken. * Slowly regains himself, unsure what to do with himself. Tries to set out on his own for a while. * Manages to clean himself up a bit and adapt to the modern world. * Runs into Cynth who seems to have started a family. She sadly uses his instincts against him and he's pretty much stuck staying nearby with her dictating his life. * Gets a job as a bouncer. * That goes pretty well untill one of the clubbers piss him off and he kills one. oops? * Gets a job at a steakhouse through Cynth * Somehow meets Gwenn and Bishop * Hangs out with them a lot. * Does pretty ok but then Maia happens. * Throws himself into a fight with Dave and Faith to protect Cynth and her kids. * Gets beaten up pretty good with all those blessed weapons, but survives. * Maia thing simmers down. * Meets Penny * Makes an ass out of himself because how do female of own species? * Cynth gets involved and makes it even worse, pretty much telling penny he's trying to get into her pants and intimidating her to scare her off. * It works * Gets drunk of his ass and has a sob fest at Gwen and Bishops place. * Goes about his daily thing again. * Gwen turns Faith when faith tries to kill Bishop * Knows Bishop feels really guilty about it and gives him an excuse to go out more then he normally does and distract him. * Runs into an emeciated little manticore who's tail, horns and wings have been docked * Tries to haul it off to gwen and Bishop to get some food into it and clean it up * Kid is preeetty adamant about not going, turns out its a slave * Hella pissed and puts its master on his to eat list * Wants to find Penny to ask her help with this situation 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Was originaly just plotfodder *I can't remember how he got involved with gwen and bishop *I really like playing him for some reason Category:Manticore Category:Secondairy Characters Category:Male Category:Tartaros Category:Character Page Category:Anthro Category:Sonic